


Lost in You (A New Path)

by NavyBrat817



Series: Till the End of the Line [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817
Summary: Bucky may not have to walk his new path alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Till the End of the Line [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795837
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Lost in You (A New Path)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Team Fuck Canon here. I couldn't leave it the way I did. Bucky deserves nice things.  
> This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are mine.  
> Song lyrics: "Lost in You" by Three Days Grace

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me_

_And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy_

The irony wasn't lost on Bucky that he ended back up in Brooklyn. He thought about going off the grid completely, but he just had to go home. The present was still painful and the future was unknown, but the past was something he could still look back and smile upon. Even the hard times...they were still close to his heart.

_To go back to the start to see where it all began_

_Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends_

He set his book down when he finished the last page. The quiet was good for him some days. When it got to be too much, he still had music to turn to. He could pretend to dance in the living room with a partner. Not just any partner though...the right partner.

_You tried to lie and say I was everything_

_I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"_

_I'm nothing without you_

He walked into the back room, staring through the open doorway. The sketchpad was untouched on the desk, but he still brushed the dust off. The small part of his heart that was still intact clung to hope. Why, he had no idea. He knew things wouldn't be any different.

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

The sun shining into the room made his lips curl into a smile. It was why he had the art supplies in this room. It had the most natural light. And Steve...He was always the brightest light to him. He was everything he could never be.

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

Eventually, he looked away. After all, he couldn't start at the light for too long. He had been blinded enough by a man who never wanted him. The thought made his footsteps feel heavy as he went over, carefully dusting everything off. The simple routine could distract him for the moment.

_You always thought that I left myself open_

_But you didn't know I was already broken_

Once he was done, he went into the kitchen. The flowers on the table were still fresh. One of his neighbors, a kind older woman, said fresh flowers brought life to any room they were in. He always made it a point to get her flowers when he bought some for himself. The stupidly romantic part of him imagined one day that flowers would be bought _for_ him. 

_I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad_

_But pulling away it took everything I had_

Running a metal finger over one of the petals, he wondered why Steve was on his mind so strongly today. He was always there, he could never forget him, but this was different. He just wouldn't go away. Was it guilt? He hadn't seen him since that day on the bench. It was just...too hard. 

_You tried to lie and say I was everything_

_I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"_

_I'm nothing without you_

Maybe it was selfish of him to leave everyone behind, but he was left behind as well. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't the Soldat any longer. He was just...Who was he now? He was just a lonely man with too many regrets. The price of his sins, he couldn't be sure. 

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

As much as he was hiding in plain sight by being where he was, he didn't want the others to look for him. They were fine without him. He was sure of it. Solitude was something he had grown to appreciate, even on the dark days. And he would find a new purpose. God knows he had enough time now.

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_In you_

He shook the lingering thoughts away, but it was like swatting at a fly. It was still there, buzzing loudly and begging not to be ignored. "Stop," he whispered. Right now, he didn't want to linger on the heartache. 

_The pain of it all, the rise and the fall_

_I see it all in you_

The gentle knock on the front door was loud to his ears as he walked toward it. It had to be his neighbor. She always made him a nice meal in exchange for the flowers. It was a kindness some people just didn't possess today. And she never asked questions...never judged. 

_Now everyday I find myself say_

_"I want to get lost in you"_

_I'm nothing without you_

He was dreaming when he opened the door. He had to be. No way was this real. Or maybe he was dead and he was in Hell. Or was this Heaven? 

"Hey, punk."

"Steve," he whispered.

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

Steve was young again and so beautiful that he actually felt his chest ache. He had the beard and the eyes of a man with longing. And he was looking at that way. That... couldn't be right. He wasn't for him. 

"You're…" he tried to speak. 

"Here?" he smiled. "Yeah. I'm here. And...I'm not going anywhere."

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

"No, I...I saw you on the bench. You…" he let the words fall away. The day he realized he never needed him. He was never the half of his whole.

" _That_ Steve was an idiot. And...God, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you."

"Steve, I'm not-"

"You're _everything_. Till the end of the line, remember?" he smiled tenderly. 

_A way to get lost in you (A way to get lost in you)_

Bucky didn't answer as he surged forward, saying everything he couldn't as he kissed him. A sob escaped when Steve kissed him back with the same passion, embracing all of him. There were things they needed to talk about, but it wasn't the end of the line now. It was their new path.

**Author's Note:**

> If Endgame doesn't have to deal with the consequences of time travel or alternate timelines, neither do we! 💙
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
